Modern dataprocessing apparatus including calculating devices, bookkeeping and record generating or handling equipment have been and are presently being reduced in overall size so as to afford economy and ease of operation as well as greater flexibility and portability of handling. This revolution in size reduction has been accomplished for the most part by the introduction and extensive utilization of the so-called dual-in-line package (DIP) for housing integrated solid state electronic circuits of every type, kind and description including oscillators, amplifiers, memories, operational amplifiers, etc.
The extensive use of the DIP device for housing integrated circuits has generated a proliferation of fully automatic machinery for the purpose of inserting these packages into printed circuit boards to provide composite modular sub-assemblies such as memories, etc. The automatic machines typically have means for indexing the printed circuit board under the insertion head. The control of the indexing means is typically programmable. While this aforementioned fully automatic machinery is obviously desirable, it requires a substantial capital investment and also requires special skills to program and maintain.
The present disclosure describes a semiautomatic apparatus which overcomes the above disadvantages of a fully automatic machine and which provides an attractive alternative where lost cost, portability, ease and flexibility of operation, and minimum maintenance are important considerations.
The present semi-automatic insertion apparatus provides a tool to aid in the insertion of either DIP integrated sockets or DIP integrated solid state circuits. Accordingly, the tool enables the operator to increase the rate of assembly by a significant factor when compared to a manual operation.